denstoredjaevlekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Djævelens lærling (musical)
Djævelens lærling er en kommende musical baseret på Kenneth Bøgh Andersens fantasy-roman Djævelens lærling fra 2005, instrueret af Peter Langdal, med manuskript skrevet i samarbejde mellem Mads Æbeløe Nielsen og den amerikanske filmmanuskriptforfatter Philip LaZebnik (''Prinsen af Egypten'', ''Pocahontas'', ''Mulan'') med sangtekster og musik skrevet af den amerikanske tekstforfatter og komponist Madeline Myers. Manuskript og sangtekster er skrevet på engelsk først og derefter oversat til dansk ved Peter Langdal og Helle Hansen. Forestillingen har premiere 1. november 2018 og fortsætte med at spille indtil 25. november 2018 på Refshaleøen i et stort rødt telt mellem Refshalevej nr. 171-173 i København. Den bliver produceret af Heltemus Productions ApS, som blandt andet har stået for iscenesættelsen af Astrid Lindgrens Ronja Røverdatter som musical i 2016, den danske udgave af musicalen Into the Woods i Glassalen i 2017 og senest Green Day's American Idiot som musical/koncert i 2017. Efter forestillingerne på Refshaleøen vil musicalen tage på en kort turné i Jylland og optræde i Aalborg, Aarhus og Herning. Det vil komme til at foregå sidst i december 2018 - først i januar 2019 Billetsalget begyndte den 13. maj 2018. Baggrund Historie Djævelens lærling er en tankevækkende og humoristisk fantasy-fortælling om menneskedrengen Filip Engell, der på trods af sin sødme og artighed ved et uheld ender hos Djævelen i Helvede. Filip skal her oplæres som arvtager til Djævelen, som er ramt af en dødelig sygdom, og må mod sin vilje tilpasse sig livet blandt djævlene, hvor godhed er en synd, og ondskaben hyldes. Filip fatter interesse for sin nye veninde Satina, og de kommer på sporet af et komplot mod Helvedes sorte trone, som hvirvler dem ind i et spind af forelskelse, kærlighed, jalousi og had, der tvinger Filips dybt begravede skyggesider frem i lyset. Det er en episk fortælling, som stiller spørgsmål om livet og døden og godhed og ondskab, den frie vilje, og vigtigheden af alt dette. Produktion Den 17. december 2017 offentliggjorde Heltemus Productions ApS på deres Facebook-side, at de skulle opføre Djævelens lærling, første bind i serien Den Store Djævlekrig, som musical, og at den ville få premiere den 1. november 2018. Som manuskriptforfatter var Mads Æbeløe Nielsen og Philip LaZebnik sluttet tik projektet. En animeret teaser-video blev udgivet via musicalens officielle Facebook-side den 20. december 2017 med forestillingens titelkort , og efterfølgende en længere teaser med en filmisk genopføring af en af bogens hovedscener producret af Gaucho Film. Den 21. december 2017 udgav Heltemus den filmiske teaser med speak. Den 22. maj 2018 var den første store prøvedag på musicalen. Dagen efter lod Kenneth Bøgh Andersen det kende at forestillingen var instrueret af Peter Langdal på sin Facebook-side, og at skuespillerne var til rehearsal. Derudover begyndte en tre uger lang workshop for de medvirkende og det kreative hold den 23. maj, som gik ud på at coache stemmer, lave sangprøver og rehearse manuskriptet, for at se, om noget skulle laves om i teksten. Komponist og sangtekstforfatter på forestillingen Madeline Myers var også fløjet fra USA til København for at deltage i workshoppen, hvilket hun delte gennem sin Instagram. Størstedelen af roller til musicalen var allerede på plads på daværende tidspunkt, og blev offentliggjort gennem forestillingens nylancerede officielle hjemmeside den 30. maj 2018 og i den mere dybdegående officielle pressemeddelelse, med visse store navne i både cast og crew. Blandt andre er teaterveteran Kasper Leisner (Så længe jeg lever, Efter bryllupet, Røde Orm) som skal gøre sig i rollen som Djævelen Lucifer, samt Torben Zeller og Søren Hauch-Fausbøll, mens hovedrollerne som menneskedrengen Filip Engell og djævlepigen Satina Mørch blev tildelt henholdsvis Oscar Dietz, bedst kendt for rollen som Pelle Nørhmann/Antboy i filmene baseret på Kenneth Bøgh Andersens børnebøger, og Sofie Amalie Kronborg Christensen, bedst kendt for hendes præstation som Ronja Røverdatter i Heltemus' musical fra 2017 byggende over Astrid Lindgrens klassiker. Blandt navnene i det kreative hold, blev det også offentliggjort, at scenografien ville blive skabt af Eilev Skinnarmo, som er kendt for flere større teaterscenografier og production design på tv, senest i den store udendørs vikingeforestilling Røde Orm opsat af Det Kongelige Teater. Workshoppen endte 10. juni 2018. Den 1. juni 2018 skrev Heltemus på den musicalens officielle Facebook-side, at rollerne som stykkets antagonister Aziel Stofeles og hans mor ville blive offentliggjort sidst på juni måned. Den 26. juni 2018, bemærkede Heltemus Production på den officielle Facebook-side for musicalen, at der er "massiv interesse" for skoleforestillinger, og meddelte, at det er noget, de kigger nærmere på. Den 15. august 2018, lagde Jonas Suurballe et billede op på sin Instagram fra et lydstudie, og skrev at han har tilbragt dagen der og optaget korlyde sammen med to talentfulde kunstnere og deres musik-supervisor, til en reklame for Djævelens lærling. Den 5. september 2018 kom det frem, via offentliggørelsen af premieren i Musikkens Hus i Aalborg, at Aziel Stofeles skal spilles af Bjarke Atterdag, som førhen var indstillet til at medgå i ensemblet. Det vides endnu ikke, hvem der skal spille Aziels mor, hvem, der skal spille Filips bølle Søren, og hvem, der skal spille Grumske. Den 25. august 2018 bragte den danske avis Kristeligt Dagblad et interview med instruktør Peter Langdal i forbindelse med Djævelens lærling. Den 29. august 2018, bekræftede Heltemus Production på musicalens officielle Facebook-side, at skoleforestillingerne var på plads, og de havde oprettet et Facebook-event til det med datoer og tider for forestillingerne samt kontakt-oplysninger. Skoleforestillingerne vil blive spillet d. 8/11 kl. 19:00 og d. 22/11 kl. 11:00. Billetterne koster 50 kr./elev. Den 15. september 2018, lagde Kenneth Bøgh Andersen et foto af en ny plakat for musicalen op på sin officielle Facebook-side. Den 17. september 2018, lagde Heltemus Production et billed af samme plakat op på stykkets officielle Facebook-side i højere opløsning. Den viser skuespillerne Kasper Leisner, Oscar Dietz og Sofie Amalie Kronborg Christensen uden deres kostumer foran en baggrund af ild og lys. Den 23. september 2018 skrev danske produktionsselskab, telte- og tribuneudlejer Enoch Show Production på Facebook, at de sksl lægge telt til forestillingen. Der er tale om deres såkaldte "Paladstelt". De havde netop fået pakket teltet sammen i Aalborg efter et show med Flying Super Kids, og var klar til at transportere det til Refshaleøen i København, hvor Djævelens lærling vil have sin premiere. Den 24. september 2018 fortsatte prøvedagene endnu engang og vil fortsætte indtil premieren den 1. november. Samme dag lagde Heltemus Production en video op på musicalens Facebook-side, hvor hovedrolleindhaveren Oscar Dietz bliver interviewet og som indeholder et smugkig på forestillingens musik og sang komponeret og skrevet af Madeline Myers og oversat til dansk af Helle Hansen. Desuden meddelte de i oplægget, at de var startet på prøverne selv samme dag. Den 26. september 2018, lagde komponist og tekstforfatter Madeline Myers et billede fra København op på sin Instagran, med teksten "CPH, do I have the musical for you!" Den 27. september 2018 lagde Heltemus Production billeder op på musicalens Facebook-side fra prøvestarten, og skrev at de havde samlet hele castet, der blev fremvist kostumer og djævlehorn, og de fik øvet deres repertoire af sange, som lød som "et jammerkor af den anden verden." Komponist Madeline Myers er tilstede ved disse prøver. Den 29. september 2018 postede Heltemus Production et billede af kapelmester Mikkel Gomard op på musicalens Facebook-side med en kort beskrivelse af hans rolle i forestillingen under hashtagget #ugensfordømte. I baggrunden ses skuespilleren, som skal spille "Djævlesøren", Filip Engells bølle, som i historien er Filip Engells bølle og benytter netop dette udtryk om de mobbeofre, han udpeger for hver uge på Filips skole i de levendes verden. De meddelte også, at der hver uge fremover vil komme en nyt portræt af en fra forestillingen og at fans kan være med til at udnævne deres egne venner, som de vil lave skarnstreger og pranks med, under hashtagget på både Facebook og Instagram. Aftenen 29. september 2018 lagde Enoch Show Production billeder op fra Refshaleøen, hvor de er i færd med at rejse deres Paladstelt, som skal danne ramme om musicalen, og som har hele 350 teltpæle. Billederne blev delt på Heltemus Productions egen Facebook-side. Musik Musikken og sangene i stykket er skrevet af amerikanske komponist og sangtekstforfatter Madeline Myers, som har arbejdet som musikassistent på musicalen ''Hamilton''. Instrumentation Castet vil blive akkompagneret af et 8-mand stort liveorkester under ledelse af kapelmester Mikkel Gomard. Oprindeligt var der kun tale om 7 musikere. Synopse Første akt Medvirkende Kreativt hold Referencer Eksterne link * Officiel hjemmeside * Heltemus Productions ApS' officielle hjemmeside * Billetsalg * Kenneth Bøgh Andersens officielle hjemmeside på dansk * Kenneth Bøgh Andersens officielle hjemmeside på engelsk * Kenneth Bøgh Andersens Facebook-side * [https://www.facebook.com/djaevelenslaerling.dk/ Djævelens lærling musicals Facebook-side] * Heltemus Productions ApS' Facebook-side Kategori:Djævelens lærling musical